<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love letters by jol_llly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204653">love letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jol_llly/pseuds/jol_llly'>jol_llly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jol_llly/pseuds/jol_llly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Enjolras and Grantaire are penpals for an assignment, and maybe end up being something more.</p><p>(Previous title was “set fire to history”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title has been changed! it used to be “set fire to history”</p><p>the inspiration for this fic was <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708/chapters/21632459">The Pieces That Fall to Earth</a> which is where i basically stole the formatting for the texts, and it’s really really good. give it a read, if you're a johnlock fan :)</p><p>enjoy! i have no idea what direction this fic is going. also, everything looks kinda wonky sorry, i'm working on it :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name:<b> <span class="u"> R </span> </b>        Date: </p><p> </p><p>Dear <span class="u"> <b>Marcelin Enjolras</b> </span> <b>,</b></p><p>Hi! I’m your new penpal, from <span class="u"><b>Mr.</b></span><b><span class="u"> Mabeuf</span> </b>'s 12th grade class. </p><p>Here are some things about me.</p><p>I am <span class="u"> <b>17</b> </span> years old.</p><p>I am a <span class="u"> <b>Boy</b> </span>/Girl.</p><p>My favorite color is <span class="u"> <b>don’t have one</b> . </span></p><p>My favorite animal is <span class="u"> <b>don’t have one</b> . </span></p><p>My favorite subject is <span class="u"> <b>don’t have one</b> </span>.</p><p>My hobbies are <span class="u"> <b>drawing sometimes, reading</b> . </span></p><p>I have <span class="u"> <b>0</b> </span> pet(s).</p><p>I have <span class="u"> <b>0</b> </span> brother(s) and <span class="u"> <b>0</b> </span> sister(s).</p><p>I like to <span class="u"> <b>sleep and eat</b> . </span></p><p>This week, I <span class="u"> <b>read a book, made pasta, slept</b> . </span></p><p> </p><p>I'm so excited to get to know you! </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Julien Grantaire</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Name:<b><span class="u"> Enjolras</span> </b>         Date: <span class="u"> <b> November 23rd</b> </span></p><p> </p><p>Dear <span class="u"> <b>Julien Grantaire</b> <b>,</b> </span></p><p>Hi! I’m your new penpal, from <span class="u"> <b>Ms. Simplice</b> </span> ’s 12th grade class. I’m so excited to get to know you!</p><p>Here are some things about me.</p><p>I am <span class="u"> <b>16</b> </span>years old.</p><p><strike> I am a Boy/Girl. </strike>  <span class="u"><strong>I identify as: male</strong></span></p><p>My favorite color is <span class="u"> <b>Red</b> </span>.</p><p>My favorite animal is <span class="u"> <b>A lion</b> </span>.</p><p>My favorite subject is <span class="u"> <b>English</b> </span>.</p><p>My hobbies are <span class="u"> <b>Playing the piano, playing the cello, debate club, track and field, student council, science club, and math counts</b> . </span></p><p>I have <span class="u"> <b>1</b> </span> pet(s).</p><p>I have <span class="u"> <b>0</b> </span> brother(s) and <span class="u"> <b>1</b> </span> sister(s). <b> <span class="u">And 0 of any other sibling.</span> </b></p><p>I like to <span class="u"> <b>Hang out with my friends</b> </span>.</p><p>This week, I <span class="u"> <b>Studied for a math final, went ice skating, and had a recital</b> </span>.</p><p> </p><p>I'm so excited to get to know you! </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strike><b>Enjolras </b><b>Enjolras</b></strike> <b>Marcelin Enjolras</b></span>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Dear Marcelin,</p><p>My teacher says we have to ask at least 5 questions, so. Here you go. </p><ol>
<li>What’s your favourite childhood memory?</li>
<li>What is your favourite film?</li>
<li>Do you sing in the shower?</li>
<li>What is the best gift you’ve ever received?</li>
<li>Are you in a relationship?</li>
</ol><p>From, </p><p>Grantaire</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Dear Grantaire,</p><p>I can tell this isn’t a fun activity for you, but you could at least try a little harder. Those questions are the first five things that come up when you look up ‘questions to ask a penpal’. However, I will still answer them. </p><p>My favorite childhood memory is when I built a pillow fort with my best friends, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. They’d been over at my house, and Courfeyrac’s parents had come to pick him up, so we ran to my room and built the fort. We even barricaded the doors, and we shot any adult who tried to come in with nerf guns. Our parents actually played along until my younger sister started crying, so we had to call a truce. </p><p>I don’t have a favorite film. I don’t watch many things, films, tv shows, or videos. Besides the news, I don’t have the time. </p><p>Actually, I do sing in the shower. The only reason I’m telling you this is because we don’t know each other at all, and we’re only supposed to send each other 3 letters to complete the assignment, so there’s almost no chance it’ll get out. In the unlikely chance that we ever meet and you bring this up, I’ll deny it. </p><p>The best gift I ever received was a copy of <em> 1984 </em> for my birthday this year. </p><p>No, I’m not in a relationship. We’re in high school, we’re <em> teenagers </em>, there’s absolutely no reason for me to start a relationship with anyone. It would just be a distraction, and besides, there’s almost no other queer youth here. (Yes, I am part of the lgbt+ community. If you have an issue with that, please do not hesitate to cut off contact. It’s better for the both of us.)</p><p>Well, I hope that answers your questions. I only have a couple to ask, because you didn’t offer much information, and I’m not going to look them up. Maybe you can answer the questions you asked me.</p><ul>
<li>What’s your political stance?</li>
<li>What do you like to draw?</li>
</ul><p>I hope I won’t have to carry this conversation,</p><p>Enjolras </p><p>P.S. As you can see, I also go by my last name. Please don’t call me Marcelin. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opened: eponine</b>
</p><p><b> <em>sent </em> </b>/ 4:23 PM</p><p>holy shit</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 4:23 PM</p><p>that bad huh?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 4:24 PM</p><p>he’s such an asshole</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 4:25 PM</p><p>“i HoPe i wOn’T hAvE tO cArRY tHis ConVeRsaTiOn”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing… </em></b>
</p><p>
  <em>he fucking told me to cut off contact with him if i was homophobic, which is hilarious because im fucking ga</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>the irony of him telling me to stop writing to him if </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 4:26 PM</p><p>he fucking asked me my political opinions</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 4:26 PM</p><p>wait how many letters have u guys sent each other</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 4:27 PM</p><p>1</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 4:28 PM</p><p>wow</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 4:28 PM</p><p>see this is why i chose the essay as my final instead</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 4:28 PM</p><p>don’t have to make nice w strangers</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em></b>
</p><p>
  <em>it’s not making nice if i hate h</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 4:29 PM</p><p>yeah yeah</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 4:29 PM</p><p>how’s gav feeling?</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 4:40 PM</p><p>worse, he just puked</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 4:41 PM</p><p>stupid fucking flu season</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 4:41 PM</p><p>this is kinda a big ask but</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 4:41 PM</p><p>can u come over? parents haven’t been home for a week</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 4:43 PM</p><p>course</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 4:43 PM</p><p>i’ll bring nyquil and crackers, be there in 20 ish</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 4:46 PM</p><p>cool</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 4:46 PM</p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 4:47 PM</p><p>thanks</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Dear <strike>Marcelin</strike> Enjolras,</p><p>Yeah, you caught me, I looked those up. Can you blame me, though? I’m just trying to pass this class. Besides, I’m not going to lie, I had high hopes that I’d get partnered with a slacker, but just my luck. I got you. So now I actually have to do stuff. </p><p>First of all, you don’t watch movies!?? Like, at all?? That sucks, I actually feel bad for you. Watching the news is fine, but you have to balance it out, or something. Jeez. </p><p>Wow, you sing in the shower. I can’t believe you. What a dirty secret. </p><p>Of all books, of course <em>you</em> like <em>1984</em>. I don’t have a favorite. In case you couldn’t tell, I usually don’t, because I’m indecisive and I can’t pick just one. But the book I read last was called <em>The 57 Bus</em>. Maybe you’ll enjoy it. </p><p>I’ve never been in a relationship either, but my reasons are definitely different than yours. </p><p>And to answer your questions, I just draw, I guess. I do it a lot, especially in math class. I don’t really, like, practice or anything. It’s just a thing I do. Politics are eh. Like, yes. Equal rights for everyone. Power to the people. I agree. But, the thing is, the people <em> suck </em>. Why would I waste my life fighting for the world if the world doesn’t give a damn about me? Who’s going to listen? Only the people that want to. </p><p>I can hold a conversation just fine,</p><p>Grantaire</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opened: stupids and courf </b>
</p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 7:08 PM</p><p>How do I punch someone through a letter?</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:15 PM</p><p>He’s really not that bad.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:16 PM</p><p>He is, though.</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:16 PM</p><p>violence is never the answer, enjy poo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 7:16 PM</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:17 PM</p><p>I told you that in a moment of weakness</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:17 PM</p><p>weakness?? </p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:18 PM</p><p>you drank how many redbulls? 4? i wouldn’t call that weakness</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent </em> </b>/ 7:18 PM</p><p>You have no right to use that against me</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:18 PM\</p><p>Combeferre help me</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:19 PM</p><p>Enjolras’s dangerous amounts of caffeine intake aside, this is hilarious</p><p> </p><p><strong>Combeferre</strong> / 7:19 PM</p><p>I'm kinda disappointed in us though, Courf</p><p> </p><p><strong>Combeferre</strong> / 7:20 PM</p><p>We've been friends for literal years, how did we not hear his dad call him that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Courfeyrac </strong>/ 7:20 PM</p><p>EXACTLY</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:20 PM</p><p>HAHA</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>typing...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is a GROUPchat stop flir</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow yes side with your boyfrie</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>typing... </em></b> </p><p>
  <em>Y</em>
  <em>ou two are so obvious it h</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:21 PM</p><p>Anyway. </p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:21 PM</p><p>For one thing, he said “Politics are eh.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:21</p><p>oh, yikes haha</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent </em> </b>/ 7:22 PM</p><p>Indeed</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:22 PM</p><p>Enjolras</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>sent</strong></em> / 7:22 PM</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:22 PM</p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre </b>/ 7:23 PM</p><p>Try not to turn it into a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing… </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you mean a big dea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>But it IS a</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:24 PM</p><p>Why</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre </b>/ 7:24 PM</p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:25 PM</p><p>It’s a school assignment, and he’s a random guy halfway across the country. </p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:25 PM</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac </b>/ 7:25 PM</p><p>just don’t worry about it you know</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:26 PM</p><p>don’t obliterate him with ur words, just ignore that part </p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac </b>/ 7:26 PM</p><p>or touch on it really lightly</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:27 PM</p><p>Exactly. Don’t worry too much about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>But wh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t believe in anyth </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>But I already starte</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:28 PM</p><p>Fine.</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:29 PM</p><p>Just try to get the assignment over with, ok?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:29 PM</p><p>Okay</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:30 PM</p><p>cool cool</p><p> </p><p><b>Courfeyrac</b> / 7:30 PM</p><p>are we hanging out this wknd?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 7:31 PM</p><p>Yeah, my house</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:31 PM</p><p>Great</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 7:32 PM</p><p>Now one of you call me, I need someone to quiz me on my chemistry notes. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Dear Grantaire,</p><p>How can you have so little faith in humanity? We have come so far as a species, and we have so, so much farther to go. There are good people out there, people who deserve more, and it’s our duty, as fellow human beings, to help them. To stand up for them. Fighting for them, for the world, is not a “waste of your life”. How can it possibly be? Obviously there will be people who don’t listen. There are always people who don’t listen. Look at every instance in history where the underdog won. The American Revolution. The civil rights movement. Stonewall. The French Revolution. India’s independence movement. These are all examples of people who were brave, who <em> fought. </em> Nobody listened to them either, not at first, but they <em> made </em> their oppressors and the rest of the world <em> hear them </em>. We can do the same. The responsibility of change sits on our generation’s shoulders. We can’t fail the future, like how the past has failed us. </p><p>From,</p><p>Enjolras </p><p>P.S. I checked out <em> The 57 Bus </em> and read it. I don’t understand. How can you read a book like that, and not agree with me? </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opened: eponine</b>
</p><p><b> <em>sent</em> </b> / 11:05 AM</p><p>as soon as your shift ends, come to my house</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent </em> </b>/ 11:05 AM</p><p>this one’s a motherfucking doozy</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine </b>/ 11:37 AM</p><p>wow</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 11:38 AM</p><p>ok</p><p> </p><p><b>eponine</b> / 11:38 AM</p><p>i have to bring gavroche though </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>you two are always welco</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>you don’t even need to let me kn</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>my parents might suck but yours are fucking assholes i wish i</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>i </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 12:22</p><p>sick.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent</em> </b> / 12:22</p><p>tell the little dude i have the third harry potter book</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Dear Enjolras,</p><p>Cool.</p><p>From, </p><p>Grantaire</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opened: Combeferre</b>
</p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 9:43 AM</p><p>I can hear you breathing angrily from the couch.</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 9:43 AM</p><p>What did you say?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent </em> </b>/ 9:44 AM</p><p>What did /I/ say?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>sent </em> </b>/ 9:45 AM</p><p>I didn't do anything?</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 9:45 AM</p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre</b> / 9:45 AM</p><p>Ok</p><p> </p><p><b>Combeferre </b>/ 9:46 AM</p><p>I’ll leave it alone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>typing…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>hank yo</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>sent</strong></em> / 9:47 AM</p><p>There's nothing to leave alone</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Dear Grantaire,</p><p>I enjoyed conversing with you. Here’s my email, if you’d like to continue our discussion further: <a href="mailto:mjolras@gmail.com"> m.enjolras@gmail.com</a></p><p>I hope we stay in touch,</p><p>Enjolras</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><b>Opened: eponine</b> <b></b></p><p><em> <b>sent</b> </em> / 6:17 PM</p><p>what even the fuck</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, sorry for the trash ending. i wanted to get the first chapter before school started, which is tomorrow (gross!).</p><p>some things:<br/>- the 57 bus is a good book! very much recommend. i’ll have to reread it though, i don’t remember the specifics.<br/>- the enjolras rant took me forever to write because i didn’t want it to seem out of character, or say anything offensive or wrong. i ended up rambling my ass off, and thought “that’s good” and left it. so. if anything IS wrong, or offensive, or i should add something, definitely let me know!</p><p>anyway thank you for reading! this is my first multi chaptered fic, and im warning you, i dont have an updating schedule. especially with school starting, i dont know how long it'll until the next chapter's posted.</p><p>my tumblr's <a href="http://jol-llly.tumblr.com/">@jol-llly!</a> come say hi :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>